Living Dead Girl is Finally Going Home
by LivingDeadGirlAlice
Summary: This is my continuation of the story "Living Dead Girl" by Elizabeth Scott. I am so attached to Alice/Kyla that I need to keep her going. She's one of those characters with a tragic story that you can't just forget. I tried to write how the author Scott does, so it may be confusing to those who haven't read the book..which is recommended! So I hope you like it!


My name is Kyla Davis. I live at 623 Daisy Lane. Will you please take me home?

I wake up at the hospital, with a headache and my tummy slightly hurting.

I try to sit up but my arm still hurts..so I lean to one side and look around.

I must have leaned too far to one side because a nurse ran into my room and began talking, but not to me. Who was she talking to? It didn't sound like she was talking to me. I leaned back into place where I was supposed to be laying and began breathing heavily.

Where's Ray? My tormentor where is he? I swallow hard and I feel my eyes bulging in my head.

Where am I? I manage to squeak out. The nurse looked at me with medium-length blonde hair pulled back and a hair-clip brushed her grown-out bangs back. A white smile curved around her soft pink lips and she placed a hand on mine.

You're at Grace Hospital in Bradford. You almost didn't make it, little angel. What's your name? Do you remember? Where do you live? Just then there was a knock outside the hospital room door and immediately walked in was the police officer who gave me that sandwich and Jeff and Lucy came scurrying in to see me.

My name is Kyla Davis and I live at 623 Daisy Lane and I want to go home. Little Lucy wriggled her tiny fingers in my hand and smiled at me. How are you doing? I saw you got shot. I was hiding in the bushes and—that's when Jeff cut her off and shushed her. She looked at me with her soft eyes and pressed her lips together like she wanted to say more, but didn't want to stress me out.

Just then all the horrible memories came rushing back to me and tears started swelling up in my eyes and I felt some warm salt-water drip my cheeks. I didn't want to cry but when I started I couldn't stop. My eyes closed shut in efforts to stop the water coming from my eyes.

It's all right now, dear. You're safe now. The cop tried to comfort me and my eyes opened, hazy and blurry, the figure stood in front of me. The nurse asked me if I was in any sort of physical pain and I shook my head. I didn't want to be given anymore pills for a while and I took in a deep breathe in through my nose and out through my pursed-lips mouth. The nurse was writing something down on this clipboard. I don't know what it said and I didn't care to. For some reason I had other things on my mind.

The nurse leaned in and asked me what my name was and where I lived. I immediately adverted my eyes from the nurse and looked at the officer. She gave me a crooked smile and asked me the same question. What is your name, honey? We need to know to contact your parents that you're safe. Well..your mom anyways, not sure about that guy who was with you at the park.

My eyes jerked open as fast as lightning and I blurted out "Ray isn't my father! He abused me! He took me from my home at 623 Daisy Lane! And my name is Kyla Davis. I want to go home. Right now to my mom and dad. Mom..Dad..where are you?"

The nurse must have written my name down because the cop and the nurse left my room right after that. Jeff looked at me with guilt-ridden eyes and a frown plastered on his face.  
Sorry..Kyla, I-I didn't mean to shoot you. I didn't. I meant to shoot Ray and you moved or something and ah..anyways..I think the cop and the nurse are contacting the local police department and they're going to call your parents so you can go home.

Soon I will be home with Glen and Helen. My real parents. My home at 623 Daisy Lane. That is where I will go. I am finally free. Free from Ray, free from Ray, free from everything. My mind raced as head became heavy and I layed back and closed my eyes. I heard Lucy ask Jeff if I was okay. I was ok just stressed out and tired. Oh so tired. Soon I will be home. My parents will remember me right? Will they be disgusted at what I look like now? I don't know. Right now I just need to take a nap..a rest. I will be fine, eventually.

My name is Kyla Davis. Not Alice. I'm not A.L.I.C.E. I am 15 years old and finally going home.


End file.
